


Headcanons of Bio!Dad AUs

by bella_swan_deserved_better



Series: Miraculous Ladybug AUs [7]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Gotham (TV), Leverage, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, AU where half the class believes Lila's bs, Bio!Dad AU, Bio!Dad Eliot Spencer, Bio!Dad Hugo Strange, Bio!Dad Mello, Marinette is Dr.Strange's daughter, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/pseuds/bella_swan_deserved_better
Summary: I really love the bio!dad aus going around in Tumblr for Marinette so here's one of Mari being related to our favorite Arkham doctor as well as other characters from different shows I know of.





	1. Bio!Dad Hugo Strange Headcanons

  


  * Sabine lived in Gotham before living in Paris
  * She was in a very serious relationship with Hugo Strange
  * She was just having a good time at club, possibly Fish Mooney’s club
  * She sees her boyfriend there
  * They just talk and all that
  * They have drinks for a while and talk
  * Once they’re very into the drinks they head back to Sabine’s place where they have their fun
  * However, Hugo was starting to work at Arkham Asylum and didn’t want Sabine to keep living in Gotham with the way things keep going
  * He did love her, he just couldn’t see them be together with how blood thirsty he was for science
  * They break up in good terms, but not before they have one final fun time
  * After a month of moving to Paris, Sabine finds out she is pregnant
  * When she is 7 months pregnant she bumps into Tom
  * They become roommates and slowly start to fall in love
  * Once Marinette is born she is named Marinette Haruhi Cheng-Strange
  * Tom was a little confused till Sabine told him that was Hugo’s legit last name
  * When Marinette is 4 years old, Tom and Sabine get married
  * Of course Rolland, other than being racist, doesn’t go to their wedding because he didn’t see it right that Tom would get with someone who was a single mother
  * Later on Tom adops Marinette
  * Her last name stays the same
  * But of course, Tom doesn’t mind
  * Tom and Sabine try for a child but Sabine has a few miscarriages
  * When they go to the doctor, it’s found out that it’s actually because Tom is infertile
  * When Marinette is 6 years old her name has a last name added
  * Marinette Haruhi Dupain Cheng-Strange is now her name
  * When she goes to school some teachers find her name odd, Sabine having informed the principal that she would like for Marinette to just be called Cheng when called roll
  * Marinette knows that her bio father lives in Gotham, but she still sees Tom as her papa
  * Chloé finds out about her name being Cheng-Strange but prefers to call Mari Dupain Cheng out of spite (that or because she doesn’t wanna say the Strange part)
  * When meeting Adrien she just tells him to call her Marinette Cheng
  * Although, Nino spills about her middle name being Haruhi
  * To which makes Adrien fanboy like the weebo that he is
  * Marinette wears glasses but only to study…(totally not an excuse to make y'all think how adorable she’d look wearing glasses)
  * Marinette likes science and gets along with Max, although she’s more on the human side of science
  * Once Lila comes into school she ignores her and chooses to let her classmates listen to the lies
  * She sees it as an experiment to see who is smart enough to not buy the bs
  * So far she has Adrien, Nino, Chloé, Max, Ivan, Kim, and Nathaniel on her side
  * As well as Juleka since after she talked with Luka saw how Lila was a lier and ended up breaking up with Rose
  * The only way Hugo Strange knows he has a daughter is because Sabine sent him many letters throughout the pregnancy
  * Even told him what her name was as well as sending pictures every now and then
  * Of course, Lila somewhat likes to pick on Mari, just for the fun of it
  * Although, Mari got payback on Alya by hacking into the Ladyblog with Max’s help and deleting the Ladybug interview
  * To which led to her deleting the whole blog after Alya yelled and fought with Nino about something that she blamed on Mari
  * So now she and her friends do things out of pettiness to the others
  * 2 years into Lila being in the class, the class gets picked to go on a field trip to Gotham
  * Marinette takes a few clothes she made for herself, with her name stitched into it and a few clothes that she may or may not have stolen from the others whenever they slept over and left their clothes
  * Once Sabine told her that Lila tried to break in to ruin her clothes she got a metal case with a lock
  * Marinette is 15 while the others are 16
  * Once on Gotham Lila starts lying of course
  * Strange knows Mari is there because Sabine told him, that and surprisingly the asylum was told that the French class would be visiting
  * Marinette brings a whole container full of sweets for the inmates, although the staff freeze up when seeing her last name in thr list of students
  * Mostly since some remembered Sabine
  * “She must of brought treats since she’s probably related to one of them,” Lila sneers as she eyed Marinette in disgust as the girl gave a cookie or another treat to each patient
  * “That’s because she is,” said a voice that made everyone turn around to see Hugo Strange
  * “I’m Hugo Strange…Doctor Strange really.”
  * “Dad?” Marinette asks hesitatingly as she turns around to see the doctor
  * “Hello dear.”


	2. Bio!Dad Mello from Death Note Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just headcanons of my favorite chocolate loving mobster dude in Death Note being male!Mari’s bio dad

  


Shhhh I know Matt ain’t a redhead but for this he is

  * Sabine met Mello when they were both 16, which was the time Mello was with the mob
  * Sabine was actually one of the girls that Mello’s gang liked to hang out with but Sabine was a tough girl and was safe of course
  * Mello trusted Sabine a lot that he told her his real name
  * They had one final fun time before Sabine went to Paris and Mello went on to kidnap the raven haired chick who talked in the news about Kira
  * A month later Sabine figures out she’s preggers and is kinda scared because of Kira still going around
  * She also is living in a small apartment with a friend
  * Eventually she meets Tom while she’s 4 months pregnant
  * Sabine is 17 when Marin is born
  * Mello, in this au, is alive and well, luckily he kept a helmet on when Light’s dad came in with the shinigami eyes
  * Matt is alive too bc fuck canon
  * After he and Near beat Light they go on to solving cases even if they kinda bump heads
  * When Marin is born he’s named Marin Lawliet Keehl-Cheng
  * He is Chinese-Russian French since Mello is Russian
  * When Tom and Sabine marry when Marin is 5 years old and both of them are 22 years old, Tom ends up adopting Marin
  * His name is now Marin Lawliet Dupain Keehl-Cheng
  * Marin only got Mello’s green eyes and his hair being straight
  * Which is the only thing straight about him
  * Marin of course is tall and lanky with blue straight hair that eerily is styled as Mello’s but with a bit of slanted bangs
  * Marin grows up knowing that Tom isn’t his bio!dad
  * That his bio!dad may actually be dead because of the Kira situation years ago when he wasn’t born yet
  * However, after a few years, when a case takes Mello, Matt, and Near to Paris they stop by the bakery and Sabine freezes because she recognizes that stupid chocolate obsessed blonde and the cigarette smoking redhead
  * They’re both 30 years old since Marin is 13 years old
  * Mello does not recognize her until she says his code name
  * They both end up hugging and talking when suddenly a 13 year old Marin comes up and Mello freezes
  * Marin just stops to talk to Sabine and goes to his room to do his homework
  * “Is he mine?” he hisses out weakly ignoring the shocked look in Matt’s eyes and curious glance from Near
  * “Tell me!” he growls out, his blonde bangs covering his eyes
  * “I…I couldn’t tell you-” Sabine tries to weakly explain before being cut off
  * “What do you mean you couldn’t!?” Mello growls out slamming his hands on the table as he stood angrily, his deep voice causing Sabine to flinch a little
  * “Everything with Kira was happening Mello! I was already here in Paris with an old friend when I found out I was pregnant. I…I thought you died…” Sabine says weakly as she stared at her ex-lover because they never truly were boyfriend and girlfriend with how he was involved in the mafia and she was just a lonely girl who was with the somewhat wrong group
  * “You…you didn’t even look for me did you?” Mello asked sighing tiredly as he sat down
  * “I…wanted to, but by the time I was already far into the pregnancy I met my husband Tom,” Sabine said softly
  * “That and well…I was too afraid to see any news pertaining to Kira.”
  * Mello nods and groans rubbing his hair
  * “When was he born?” he asks softly
  * “October 14, 2010 is when he was born, he was a week or two early if I believe,” she said softly
  * “I wouldn’t really think he was mine but…”
  * “It’s the eyes, I know,” Sabine said with a small smile
  * “That and the awful hair style he has,” Matt deadpans before snickering as Mello whipped his head around to glare at the redhead
  * “Oh! Don’t get me started on his chocolate obsession. He’ll literally hiss if you try to take the treat away from him.”
  * Mello blushed a little, he wasn’t that obsessed with chocolate, Near literally still played with toys
  * But then again Near’s was kinda healthier
  * “Do you want to speak with him? The bakery usually gets busy at this time and Tom needs help,” Sabine said softly as she smiled at the blonde
  * Mello nods and goes to where she told him
  * Marin is in his room nibbling on a chocolate bar as he works on homework when the latch to his room is opened
  * Mello, Matt, and Near walk in and Marin tilts his head before turning go look at them
  * Mello suddenly freezes because this young boy looks eerily like him before he ran away from Wammy’s place
  * Marin has Mello’s hair cut when he was a teen and as well his petite stature although you can see a bit of muscle from him helping out in the bakery
  * But he can see Sabine’s features from his hair and facial structures
  * Marin bites off a piece of chocolate and hums, “are you my biological dad?” he asks innocently
  * Matt nods as he clenched his fist beside him and sighs, “I…I just found out really,” he says softly as he stared at his son’s eyes
  * God he had a _**son!**_
  * For a while they both talk
  * “Wait…I never did get your name.”
  * “Marin. Marin Lawliet Dupain Keehl-Cheng,” Marin says with a small smile
  * “Well ain’t that a mouthful,” Matt mumbles but snickers as Mello glared at his boyfriend before freezing a little
  * “Lawliet?” he asked softly
  * “Mom wanted to name me after someone you cared about.”
  * Mello nods, “it suits you,” he said softly
  * Marin smiled softly at his father before freezing as he suddenly noticed a shinigami behind his father’s friends
  * “W…what is that?” he asked weakly
  * All three freeze not thinking that the young teen would notice the shinigami that always followed the three since Ryuk stuck close to Near ever since he touched the Death Note and defeated Light Yagami
  * “How…how can you see it?” Mello asked weakly as he internally hoped that his son never stumbled upon a death note
  * “My kwami told me about death gods,” Marin said as he weakly nibbled on his chocolate
  * “Kwami? Don’t tell me it was Plagg,” Ryuk asked before chuckling
  * “What the heck are you two talking about?” Mello and Matt asked at the same time
  * Marin winces and nods, “it’s a bit of a story.”
  * “Kiddo we have time.”


	3. Bio!Dad Eliot from Leverage Headcanons

  * Eliot met Sabine when he was at the cooking school that he later went back to when his teacher needed help from the team
  * He met Sabine there
  * Sabine, however, was there just for the baking classes
  * Eliot instantly fell for the tiny Chinese woman who had no problem in steaching him how to fight with baking weapons
  * They dated for two months before he had to leave after the fight with the guy he was chasing after
  * He winced remembering the look of hurt Sabine had when he told her the truth
  * He remembered how she told him in a bit of broken English that she loved him
  * Before he left they had one last fun night together
  * Sabine a week later moved to Paris and met Tom on her 2nd day there
  * A week later Tom asked her out on a date which she accepted
  * A date to which made them fall in love with each other real quick
  * 3 weeks later Sabine realized she was pregnant and knew it was Eliot’s
  * She told Tom nervously but he didn’t mind
  * When Sabine was 6 months pregnant, Tom proposed to her and she said yes
  * She was 8 months pregnant once they married and had a simple honeymoon at a spa
  * Once the baby is born Sabine names him Marin Eric Dupain Spencer-Cheng, giving him Eliot’s last name as to have a part of him there as well as Tom’s last name because he adopts Marin a few weeks after he’s born
  * She notices that Marin has Eliot’s eyes and of course smiles
  * Marin is 5 years old when the Leverage team come to Paris for a heist that involves helping a a family
  * The team see the bakery and Eliot freezes seeing Sabine and the rest of the team frown at why he froze
  * All of a sudden a small little boy comes running from upstairs only tripping a little and hugs Sabine
  * “Eliot?” Parker asks her boyfriend (because these two and Hardison are my otp3)
  * Hardison eyes the small boy and Sabine, “Eliot do you have anything to tell us?” he asks his boyfriend gently.
  * Sabine looks up and freezes as well, her bluish hair now in a bun
  * Both look away before Eliot tells the team to go where headquarters were at and walks up to Sabine
  * They talk of course
  * And then Sabine tells him of Marin and he freezes and weakly smiles, “t…that’s my kid?” he asks almost tearing up as he sees Marin nibbling on a cookie
  * Sabine nods smiling softly, “his name is Marin. Marin Eren Dupain Spencer-Cheng,” she says softly
  * Eliot looks at her with wide eyes, “you…you gave him my last name?” he asks softly
  * Sabine nods, “yeah…I just couldn’t see him without it.”
  * Eliot nods before telling her that he was going to go talk with the others
  * Of course Hardison had the urge to look up the family that owned the bakery but held off from doing so
  * Nate and Sophie were a little worried for Eliot (bc the poly couple were like their children no matter their age)
  * Once Eliot arrives he informs them of what had happened and they’re stunned
  * Hardison and Parker both are shocked but after a while of all three talking they realized they don’t really mind
  * After their last heist and went on a clean slate the whole team decided to buy Tom and Sabine a huge bakery that has apartments in the top
  * Of course, everything is explained to Marin who was very excited
  * Hardison tried to make coffee, he’s still scared by Sabine’s glare
  * Marin grew up with 3 dads and 2 moms and Nate and Sophie for grandparents
  * To which Nate and Sophie don’t mind really
  * All of them are overprotective of Marin, except Harper who giddily takes Marin off to learn how to jump off buildings
  * Marin grows up learning how to act, lie when needing to or necessary for it, knowing how to steal without anyone noticing, cook good food, fight, hack into computers, break in to places, as well as bake
  * Marin of course, has long blue hair that is kind of wavy, resembling hid bio!dad’s hair that reaches a bit past his shoulders, has Sabine’s facial features, but because of all the helping around the bakery as well as fighting he’s somewhat has muscle
  * Of course, Nate and Sophie had a talk with Ms. Bustier and the principal a week before Marin was supposed to go to school and be a part of her class
  * Whenever Chloé gets annoying for Marin he sneaks into the hotel to steal any kind of jewelry that he knows nana!Sophie or momma!Parker would like
  * He’s never caught on camera of course
  * The bakery gets tons of customers since Eliot makes food like the bar the gang had back in America which Tom and Sabine don’t mind
  * Nate likes to teach Marin how to look for people’s weaknesses
  * Sterling comes time to time to check up on them and was instantly weary of Marin since our sweet boy is basically being raised to a mix of everyone
  * Marin is less clumsy, only being clumsy at certain times
  * Marin likes to help Eliot cook but will help bake
  * Much like Harper…Marin loves explosions
  * Marin is not afraid to fight a bitch
  * Once Hawkmoth comes into play…well Marin tells the whole family and Master Fu is now having a whole overprotective family keep him at the bakery where he’s more safe and help train Marin on what he needs to know
  * Marin gets the Cat Miraculous which he loves
  * When Adrien comes to school he instantly gets a crush on the tall bluenette who seems like a bit of troublemaker and such
  * Marin proudly states he has 3 dads and 2 moms
  * Sophie likes to walk him to class sometimes which he doesn’t mind
  * Mister Bug is sometimes flustered by his partner Chat des Justes who literally scares him with how easily and happily he is to jump off high buildings
  * Chloé is somewhat afraid of Eliot
  * Eliot, Hardison, and Parker got married when Marin was 7 years old
  * Sometimes the class notice their stuff missing and they either know it was Marin or they lost it
  * Marin uses his drifting skills to lie easily when he has to bail on stuff
  * Only Nino and Adrien are his friends
  * Marin kinda likes to design but he likes to cook and bake…as well as many other things but designing is just s hobby
  * Marin does not like Alya at all
  * She’s too much and gets into danger a lot and if she was part of a team she’d instantly mess up a heist
  * Marin wears a lot flannel
  * Eliot loves to spar with his son
  * Eliot is not afraid to cut a bitch if Marin ever tells the family he’s being bullied
  * Whenever Lila comes into play she’s instantly put down with Hardison’s help
  * However, if Lila tried to spread rumors or do crocodile tears Marin instantly has a better act with huge tears that show that he’s innocent
  * He likes to mess with Lila
  * He actually did steal the necklace but everyone believes it wasn’t on purpose nor did Lila notice it missing, but Plagg told Marin what Lila was planning
  * Sophie actually becomes a theater teacher there and Marin joins
  * Nate…may have conned the school to become the principle before leaving after a month
  * Parker was the gym teacher for a month, but was let go
  * Lila actually tries to stir shit up about Eliot but Marin shrugs and tells her that that’s her bio!dad and about his parents
  * Just…Eliot being a good dad and Marin growing up with a huge family


	4. Bio!Dad Barney Stinson from HIMYM

[Originally posted by h-i-m-y-m](https://tmblr.co/ZaWt2e2ZXzlMy)

  * Sabine met Barney when both were 28 years old
  * Sabine was in New York staying with a few friends during the summer because she had just gotten out of a long term relationship
  * She, of course, met Barney at the bar
  * Barney tried to flirt with her, albeit a clean flirty remark
  * He has Ellie now and he’s trying to cut off being a douchy playboy 
  * But Sabine flirted back at him and he was very much surprised to see that this petite Chinese woman was very much confident
  * He asked her out on a date instead
  * She gladly agreed
  * The 1st one was amazing, surprisingly Barney didn’t try anything with her
  * And they went on a 2nd date, which led to more dates
  * Surprisingly, this was the 3rd woman to ever make Barney consider to marry since he just absolutely finds her amazing
  * Sabine loved Ellie
  * The little 1-year-old loved her as well much to Barney’s surprise
  * However, Sabine breaks it to him sadly that she has to head back to Paris
  * He’s sad of course, but oh well what can he do?
  * He did kind of love her, she was amazing 
  * They had one final fun time before she leaves for Paris
  * Of course, even the whole gang are sad that she had to leave
  * Robin tries to cheer him up, but he ignores her attempts
  * A month after arriving back to Paris, Sabine realizes she is pregnant
  * She nervously contemplates if she should tell Barney, but she does tell him, through text
  * Barney is shocked of course, but he reassures her that he would help out in any way she wants him to
  * Barney, after some consideration, offers her to come and live in New York with him, because well… he can’t leave the gang
  * which she understands, she doesn’t have anything pulling her down to stay in Paris
  * So she moves to New York
  * And lives with him and Ellie
  * With a little bit help from Barney and Ted she’s able to purchase a small building that she can make a bakery in
  * Barney’s mom and James help out and even more when Sabine is much farther into her pregnancy and surprisingly the branch of the company Barney works at have workers who come to buy from the bakery
  * When Sabine gives birth, the baby’s name is Marinette Lily Stinson-Cheng
  * He let Lily and Marshall give her her middle name since he did get to name their first son
  * Marinette grows up with the whole gang being her aunts and uncles
  * Ted teaches her sign language as well as Spanish
  * Lily and Tracy teaches her art making her more interested in comic books
  * Robin made her obsessed with dogs much to the amusement of her family
  * Marshall made her love nature
  * She’s the youngest out of all the gangs kids making them all overprotective of her, especially her father
  * Eventually things happen that lead the whole gang to move to Paris
  * They open a bakery
  * Sabine taught all the kids French
  * Ellie and Mari as well the youngest of Marshall and Lily’s kids go to Dupont
  * They all actually move a month after Beetlebug and Chat Noir made their debut
  * They all live together across the school
  * Ms. Bustier’s class try to befriend her, but Marvin basically prevents them
  * Doesn’t stop Luka from befriending her


	5. Bio!Dad Satan from Blue Exorcist

  * Yuri actually gives birth to triplets when the blue fire night happens
  * The blue haired baby girl is the second youngest by a minute making her younger by 4 minutes
  * Yuri named her Mae Rinatte
  * Mae looks like Yuri as she grows older, but Shiro doesn’t see her grow up because two of exorcists end up telling him they want to adopt the girl
  * So he lets them adopt her when she’s 4 years old, but lets them bring her to her brothers so they can see her
  * Miraculously, she had enough strength in the womb to get a bit of the blue flames
  * So she has her own sword too, very much hidden away in the bakery
  * Tom and Sabine are shocked at Mae being almost a literal angel as she grows up
  * She doesn’t cause any problems unlike Rin
  * She’s still down as Mae Rinatte Okumara
  * But Dupont are dumb and put her as Marinette Dupain-Cheng but it takes them too long to realize what happened and shrug it off
  * Mari recieves the Cat Miraculous when 15 years old, a week after she and her brothers realize they’re half demons
  * She too gains a tail but she hides it well unlike her older brother
  * She goes by Chat Démon
  * She tells Master Fu she’s going to go live with her brothers
  * He gives her the Horse Miraculous as to let her come back to Paris every now and then
  * Mephisto and all his siblings are shocked to see they have a little sister who’s figuratively an angel
  * Mephisto basically figures out what’s happening in Paris and basically kills Gabriel and gets the miraculous
  * Which outs Mari to the whole Cram class
  * Mari gains a cute identical tail and fangs when her pink sword is opened


	6. Bio!Dad Five Hargreeves from The Umbrella Academy

  * Five first gets stuck in 2004, hides away in a few places for a few months before trying again to time travel
  * He ends up going to 2010 where he’s still 12 while his siblings are 21.
  * meaning his siblings are now 9 years older than him
  * He runs off to Paris, France because he rather not be in America
  * He learned French from Grace so it’s no big deal
  * In Paris he meets 12 year old Sabine Cheng in Dupont
  * They get along well enough, she doesn’t know he’s a Hargreeves really because of the rarity of there being photos of the Hargreeves children
  * He tells her his name to Fin Hargress
  * Which he forges some papers to fix that up
  * He stops doing space jumps
  * He falls for Sabine when he sees her do karate and other martial arts that her family made her take
  * It’s when he’s 16, still hiding away in random places trying to stay hidden, when he tells her the truth
  * She’s of course shocked, but doesn’t care
  * They begin to date
  * Five skips a few grades and graduates early and goes to baking school
  * Because Sabine gushed about owning a bakery and he wants her dream to come true
  * It’s when they’re both 18 years old when Sabine tells him she’s pregnant
  * He freezes and pales because he just realized he’s going to be a father
  * But he’s happy and loves Sabine
  * So they have a wedding when Sabine is 3 months along, and other than Sabine’s family, no one else is there for Five
  * He’s ok with that, he went into the future and he doesn’t want to fuck up anymore
  * He’s ok with his siblings thinking he died, even if they’re actually 9 years older than him making them 27 when he gets married
  * He takes Sabine’s last name because he doesn’t want anything associated with his father near him in his new life
  * Both are 19 years old when their baby boy is born
  * He has both Five’s blue eyes and black hair with a faint blue tint in it
  * They name him Marin Quintin Cheng
  * Marin is 3 years old when Reginald dies, his parents are 22 years old while his father’s siblings are 31 years old
  * Five freezes at the news in the small apartment he and Sabine lived in that they could somewhat afford as Five worked as a tutor for math, science and other subjects for rich families and their struggling students and Sabine went to college for a business degree
  * He knows he has to face them, he does, but he knows he’s going to get a sobbing Vanya or just hateful glares
  * But he misses Vanya so much and Sabine wants him to at least go, watch from afar?
  * And he does go, with his family
  * And he’s greeted with curious looks and Vanya who hugs him tightly
  * And introduces his siblings to his small family

**Author's Note:**

> If you get the idea to make a fic out of this go ahead, although I'd love to be tagged and such since this was my headcanons.


End file.
